A Second Chance
by Glacial Tiger
Summary: What if you had the chance to correct the one mistake in your past? Would you take it? Or would you let fate be the way that it was meant to be? Disclaimer: not mine
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **

A Second Chance

**Author:** _Glacial Tiger_

**Quote:** "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turn nor hell a fury like a women scorned."

**Season:** Power Rangers IS

**Timeframe: **18 years after CD2D

**Relationships:** Andros/Ashley; Cassie/Phantom; TJ/OC; Carlos/OC; Karone/OC; Zhane/OC

**Background:** AU-Andros didn't go to earth; Zhane stayed on KO-35; Karone went to Eltar in order to make up for some of the evil she had done; TJ & Carlos went to college; Ashley & Cassie became earth's spokesman's on Eltar

**Andros** left Ashley (deceased) shortly after the CD2D; they have twins that Andros is unaware of: Zekk& Zana aka Ana (17)

**Zhane** married Keri (KO-35 citizen) they have two children Tren (14) & Anda (2 ½)

**TJ** is widowed, has one child Destiny (17)

**Carlos** is divorced, has one child Trista (16 ½)

**Ashley** died in an explosion while she and Cassie were on Eltar for a Ranger conference and left behind two children who she entrusted to Cassie

**Cassie **married Zical Shadowin (Phantom Ranger) and took in Ashley's twins Zekk& Zana aka Ana (17) & have five children of their own Ashley aka Lee (16 ½), Jace (15), Alec (13), Nico (11), & Lana (3)

**Karone** married Rion Starr (Dusk Ranger) – Phantom's teammate, they have two children Dawn (16 1/2) and Nova (12)

* * *

**KO-35**

"We must decide who shall receive the astro powers," stated the elder as he glanced around at the gathered space rangers.

"Understood," replied Andros as he approached the table.

"The powers are meant to be given to your first born child," stated Zhane. "So all we have is this:

'Red Astro Power: unknown'

'Blue Astro Power: Destiny'

'Black Astro Power: Trista'

'Yellow Astro Power: unknown.'

'Pink Astro Power: unknown.'

"Silver: Tren'

"I contacted Cassie on Eltar she said that her successor is on her way here," stated Andros.

"How did she know?" questioned TJ as he stood beside his daughter.

"Apparently Zical informed her," he replied.

"Zical?" asked Carlos.

"The Phantom Ranger," said TJ.

**CRASH**

"What was that?"

"Sounded like Chaotic attacking the main complex," Trista stated bluntly as she motioned for Des & Tren to follow her outside.

"Be careful."

**COMPLEX**

_Chaotic is attacking the Central Complex_ Zekk thought to his sister as they viewed they fight from their position atop of the community center. _They won't hold on for much longer_

_Your right_ she replied as she bent down in order to get a closer look at the three figures that were fighting. _Their fighting style is…strange_

_You have to remember Ana that they were trained on earth and not with Eltar's top rangers_ Lee thought as she gently squeezed Zekk's gloved hand.

"Lee's right," Zekk said aloud as he motioned for his fellow rangers to follow him into the conflict below.

**LOT**

"We can't hold out for much longer," cried out Trista as she was thrown into the nearby wall.

**RANGER COMMAND CENTER**

"They need help," TJ stated as he watched his daughter fall. "Can't we do anything?"

"You can't but maybeI can," stated the clocked figure who appeared behind the group.

"Who are you?"

"My mother is Cassie Chan and I hold the pink astro power," stated the teen with raven and silver striped colored hair.

"Greetings," stated the elder as he approached her in order to clasp her hand - the others following his example.

"My name isLee," stated the teen as she approched the former red astro ranger. "I came here as soon as I was able."

"Thank you," stated Carlos. "The others need your help."

"And this is my teammate the yellow astro ranger, Zana," she said motioning to a figure that was residing in the shadows.

"Teammate?" asked Carlos as he gazed at themasked face.

"Ashley," whispered Andros as he felt a presence in his mind that seemed familiar yet different and new at the same time.

"Yes?" asked Lee as she stared at the former ranger.

"Your name is Ashley?"

"Yes, my mother named me after the former yellow astro ranger who was killed about sixteen years ago," she stated bluntly as she glared at the man who had broken her aunt's heart and had forced her and her mother to escape to Eltar. _But if they hadn't went then mom never would have gotten together with dad at last_

_True_ replied Ana as she studied her father. _But if he was able to leaveour mom when she needed him the most...then I'm glad that we were raised on Eltar with you_

_Same here_ Zekk acknowledged with a slight smile as he swiped the red astro morpher from the table; then faded back out the way he had entered the room-the only clue that he had even been in the room was the missing morpher.

"Wait a sec,"said Carlos. "If Ashley is your mom then who's your dad?"

"I was born on the planet Eltar, but my mother passed away before she could tell me who my father was." _But she did tell Aunt Cassie and Uncle Zical though_

_I got it _Zekk thought as he stared at the morpher that he held in his hand _Let's go_

_Right_

_Understood_

* * *

Please R/R! 

**TBC **

NXT time:

rangers clash:

red/yellow/pink

vs

blue/black/silver


	2. Ranger vs Ranger

**Title: **

A Second Chance

**Author:** _Glacial Tiger_

**Quote:** "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turn nor hell a fury like a women scorned."

**Season:** Power Rangers IS

**Timeframe: **18 years after CD2D

**Relationships:** Andros/Ashley; Cassie/Phantom; TJ/OC; Carlos/OC; Karone/OC; Zhane/OC

**Background:** AU-Andros didn't go to earth; Zhane stayed on KO-35; Karone went to Eltar in order to make up for some of the evil she had done; TJ & Carlos went to college; Ashley & Cassie became earth's spokesman's on Eltar

**Andros** left Ashley (deceased) shortly after the CD2D; they have twins that Andros is unaware of: Zekk& Zana aka Ana (17)

**Zhane** married Keri (KO-35 citizen) they have two children Tren (14) & Anda (2 ½)

**TJ** is widowed, has one child Destiny (17)

**Carlos** is divorced, has one child Trista (16 ½)

**Ashley** died in an explosion while she and Cassie were on Eltar for a Ranger conference and left behind two children who she entrusted to Cassie

**Cassie **married Zical Shadowin (Phantom Ranger) and took in Ashley's twins Zekk& Zana aka Ana (17) & have five children of their own Ashley aka Lee (16 ½), Jace (15), Alec (13), Nico (11), & Lana (3)

**Karone** married Rion Starr (Dusk Ranger) – Phantom's teammate, they have two children Dawn (16 1/2) and Nova (12)

* * *

**RANGER COMMAND CENTER**

"Des," TJ muttered as he watched his daughter get hit again by Chaotic's laser fire.

"Look," Carlos gestured toward the two morphed rangers that were arriving on the scene. "Check out their fighting style."

"Their good," Andros nodded as he watched the two attack Chaotic.

"That's true Andros," Zhane stated as he watched his son Tren take out four of the ninja warriors with his spiral saber.

**LOT**

"Look!" Des shouted as she nodded toward the yellow and pink astro rangers who had apeared in the fight. "Who are they?" questioned Trista as she assumed a defensive position in frontof the fallen blue ranger. "You ok Des?"

"I'm fine," she said as she struggled to her feet. "Tren?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" you couldn't tell by his fighting skill that he was only 14 and was the youngest member on the astro ranger team but his questioned betrayed his false barvo to the older ranger.

"I'll be fine," she replied as the trio moved forward in order to form a line of defense againist Chaotic and his attacking forces.

"How are the others?" asked Trista as she scaned the field looking for the ranger duo and what she saw was actualy three rangers fighting not two. "What the..."

"What's wrong?"

"Look," she replied gesturing toward the three morphed teens.

"Pink, yellow," Tren's voice led off as he saw the third ranger. "It can't be...Uncle Andros doesn't have an heir to his morpher."

**Meanwhile at the command center**

Andros was staring at the morphed red astro ranger.

"But how?"

**AFTER THE FIGHT; RANGER COMMAND CENTER**

The pink, yellow, and red astro rangers were standing together by themselfs on one side of the room while the blue, black and silver astro rangers stood with their family and friends on the other side of the room.

"How did you get the red astro morpher?" questioned Andros as he studied the still morped teens.

"It belongs to me," stated the red ranger.

"No it doesn't," Des countered as she felt a wave of hatred for the person who had dared to claim her mentor's morpher. "Andros doesn't have any children so it can't belong to you-your not his son!"

"Yes I am," he countered claimly as he exchanged a mental ok toward his sister to follow his led.

_Are you sure_

_Yes Ana_

_Zekk_

_What is it_

_Mom always said that Andros didn't know of you two are you sure that you want to reveal yourselfs this way_

_No_

_Then why_

_Cause it's time _Zekk replied as powered down-his sister and girlfriend following his example.

* * *

TBC

NXT time:

Family revealed

&

Impossible a father


	3. What the?

**Title: **

A Second Chance

**Author:** _Glacial Tiger_

**Quote:** "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turn nor hell a fury like a women scorned."

**Season:** Power Rangers IS

**Timeframe: **18 years after CD2D

**Relationships:** Andros/Ashley; Cassie/Phantom; TJ/OC; Carlos/OC; Karone/Rion; Zhane/OC ; Zekk/Lee ; Zana/OC

**Background:** AU-Andros didn't go to earth; Zhane stayed on KO-35; Karone went to Eltar in order to make up for some of the evil she had done; TJ & Carlos went to college; Ashley & Cassie became earth's spokesman's on Eltar

* * *

**RANGER COMMAND CENTER**

The trio of rangers powered down revealing their apprearences fully for the very first time since they had arrived on the planet.

Ashley had black and silver striped hair, her mother's skin tone with her father's red on black eyes. Her clothing was strange - black cargo-like pants, a skin-tight hot-pink t-shirt, which was partially covered with a baggy black tunic. Her only jewerly was a pink gemstone around her neck and her pink astro morpher on her wrist.

Zana, was wearing the same type of clothes-the only difference was that her shirt was yellow. Her hair was dyed yellow/blue, while her eyes were an impossible green. She wore a yellow gemstone around her neck and her yellow astro morpher was on her left wrist.

Zekk was wearing black cargo-like pants and agreen t-shirt, he wore a black jacket over it. He had brown/blonde striped hair. He also wore a green gemstone around his neck and held the red astro morpher in his hand.

"O'my god," whispered TJ as he glanced between Andros and what could only be his son.

"Impossible," Zhane stated.

"Freaky," Tren supplied.

"Who are you?" demanded Andros as he stared into a pair of familiar eyes.

"My name is Zekk, and this is my twin sister Zana," he stated while motioning toward the yellow astro ranger. "Our mother was an old teammate of yours from the former astro power ranger team, Ashley Hammond."

"Andros," whispered Zhane as he realized what the teen was getting to. But was it possible?

"It's impossible," he stated quietly as he glanced wildly between the two power rangers. "I never...we never...how!"

"Gee Andros do you need to have the talk about the birds and the bees?" joked TJ as he gently squeezed his daughter's shoulder in silent support.

Andros squeezed his eyes closed and muttered what sounded like '_enough_' and stormed out of the room.

"Andros," Zhane quickly followed his friend and former leader into the enclosed garden that was located in the center of the ranger compound. "What's going on?"

"Zhane I _can't_ be his, her's theirs," his voiced trailed off as he foresaw the impossible task of explaining to his best friend that he had never..."

"Why not?"

"Because I never slept with Ashley!"

**BOOM**

"What the?" Zhane stated as they turned as one and saw Chaotic approaching them silently, while holding a broad sword in one hand and carrying a spiral device that was flashing with a brillent white light.

When Chaotic spoke it was with a computerized voice-as though he was trying to hide his idenity. "I shall end this era of peace and light; by stopping you red power ranger from destroying the darkness!"

Andros could hear Zhane calling his name as he blacked out and vanished into a flash of white light along with Chaotic.

* * *

TBC

NXT time:

Lost in time

&

Fate reviewed


	4. honorable reasons & unhonorable acts

**Title: **

A Second Chance

**Author:** _Glacial Tiger_

**Quote:** "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turn nor hell a fury like a women scorned."

**Season:** Power Rangers IS

**Timeframe: **18 years after CD2D

**Relationships:** Andros/Ashley; Cassie/Phantom; TJ/OC; Carlos/OC; Karone/Rion; Zhane/OC ; Zekk/Lee ; Zana/Khol

**Background:** AU-Andros didn't go to earth; Zhane stayed on KO-35; Karone went to Eltar in order to make up for some of the evil she had done; TJ & Carlos went to college; Ashley & Cassie became earth's spokesman's on Eltar

* * *

**KEY, PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING**

in order to tell the past from the future Andros:

future Andros

past **Andros**

* * *

**RANGER COMMAND CENTER**

"What was that?" yelled TJ as he picked himself off of the floor, reaching to help the others stand. "Everbody alright?"

"I'm fine dad," moaned the black astro ranger as she held her head in her hands. "Tren? Trista?"

"Fine."

"Great."

Across the room Zekk silently helped Lee and Ana up. _You ok_

_I'm fine brother_

_Don't worry Zekk_ Lee thoughtback as she gently reached her hand up to cup his face. _Are you ok_

_I will be once this is finally over with_ he replied as he gently brushed his lips across hers.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON ELTAR**

"Zical, have you seen my astro morpher?" questioned Cassie as she entered the common room with Lana in her arms, and Alec, Nico, and Nova following close behind.

"No," he replied as set aside his data feed. "But now that you mentioned it I havn't seen the twins or Lee since yesterday afternoon either," he said.

"Doesn't Khol know?" Cassie asked as she thought of the blue eltarian ranger who also happened to be Ana's boyfriend.

"He isn't answering his communicator," Zical frowned after he had tried to raise him.

"I'll try Karone then," she replied, getting worried about where the three had disappeared off to this time.

* * *

**COUNTDOWN TO DESTRUCTION; ASTRONEMA HAS JUST APPEARED ON THE EARTH AND HAS DEMANDED THAT THE POWER RANGERS BE HANDED OVER. **

"What the..." Andros muttered as he looked up at his sister who was once again the princess of evil. "What is going on?" he asked himself as he glanced around the area; he was at the rear of the crowd, and he could see the astro rangers without himself or Ashley,directly in front of him. "O'shit" he quickly dived behind the nearby car as he tried to figure out what had just happened to him, because somehow he had ended up going back into time-right before he had broken up with Ashley.

"**Andros**, what are you doing here?" Ashley asked as she came up behind him.

Andros swung around and let out one word, "Ashley."

* * *

**RANGER COMMAND CENTER**

"What did you do?" demanded Des as she advanced on Zekk who had moved to stand in front of Lee and Ana defensively.

"We didn't do a thing," he countered as motioned for the others to stand down. _I can handle this_

_You sure_

_Positive_

_Be careful_

_Yeah, we'll keep an eye on the others just in case _Ana replied as she moved in order to cover his left side while Lee had his right.

"Then what happened to Andros?" Trista questioned hesistently still reeling from the kiss that she saw the two share. _Damn he was cute to_

"That would be something that you have to ask Chaotic about," Zekk stated simply. "We only came here in order to stop him," _and save us._

_True_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chaotic**

"And once I destroy you red ranger, evil shall be supreme!"

"Not if I can stop it," **Andros** countered as he approached the madden being, wondering why Astronema had sent him and had not come to finish him off herself. Why this new being? and why not Ecliptor?her most trusted warrior?

* * *

TBC 

NXT time:

Understanding

&

Broken Chain


End file.
